


Captain's Bitch

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, Mirror Universe, Spanking, Sub!Spock, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a surprise for his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Captain's Bitch（a translation work）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037487) by [curlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Капитанская сучка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887634) by [Nagini_snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake), [Star_Trek_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016)



"Where the hell have you been?"

Mr. Spock set down his shopping bags on the table and turned to look at his Captain. He gave the man long slow look before turning back to unpack the bags he set on the table.

"Are you going to answer me?" Kirk growled. For a moment it looked as if the Vulcan would retain his silence, but without a pause in his task, Spock replied.

"I was out acquiring a few items for the remainder of our shore leave. I have also a surprise for you."

Behind him, Spock heard Kirk’s tone change when he asked, “Surprise?” It was an odd mix of excitement and suspicion.

“Indeed. One moment and I will reveal what it is,” Spock said as he started putting away the items he had just bought.

“Wait? I don’t think so, Spock. What is it?” Kirk demanded. Spock continued to move around the man, setting items on shelves or in cabinets.

“Patience,” Spock chided and he thought he could hear Kirk’s blood pressure rise. “Just allow me to undress.”

Slowly, with deliberate care, Spock started to remove his clothes. Honestly, he was very proud of his Captain. He had expected the man to assault him and force him to reveal what he was talking about. But Kirk remained where he was, looking very angry.

Spock removed his pants and covered in only his briefs and his shirt he turned so that he was once again facing away from his captain.

“Spock, as much I enjoy your little strip teases, I’m not in the mood right now, since you’re acting like a  fucking bitch and pissing me off,” Kirk said.

“Just one moment, k’diwa. Let me remove my shirt and you will see your surprise.” Spock started to pull his shirt over his head as he listened to Kirk ranting about his insubordinate behavior. Then there was silence. Spock paused with his arms up and his shirt covering his head to shift his body. He wanted his Captain to get a good look.

Finally, he completely removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Turning around, Spock walked toward his Captain. The look on the man's face was enjoyable as he had a salacious grin on his face.

“Do you like your surprise, Captain?” Spock inquired. 

Kirk’s smile grew wider. “I do, but I think I need I better look. Perhaps you should lean over the bed and I can have a really close look at it.”

Arousal filled Spock as he moved to comply. He bent at the waist laying his upper body on the bed. When a warm wet tongue touched the skin of his lower back, Spock sighed happily. This had been a very good idea,  he thought as the tongue traced over him, swirling across the tender flesh, tracing the letters.

Spock moaned under Kirk’s attention. The man at the tattoo parlor had told him that he wouldn’t need to cover it since they used lasers, and not the old-fashioned needles, but the skin would still be tender and very sensitive. He heard a laugh and Spock purred as he thought about the next few days.

His captain wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him for one thing. He would likely also refuse to let Spock wear anything that would cover him too much and Spock knew that the man would parade him around. The next few days would be perfection.

The pressure of Kirk’s tongue was now gone but the man was still leaned over him. Spock wiggled his hips invitingly as Kirk’s hard on pressed into him.

There was another laugh and whispered, “Captain’s Bitch, huh? How appropriate. I guess you want some kind of reward or something? I will admit that I’m pleased but you acted without my permission,  so I’m gonna have to punish you.” The weight was gone and Kirk pulled Spock up.

“Go get the belt, baby, and once I’m satisfied that you have learned your lesson, we’ll discuss the rest.”

Spock rushed to the closet pulling out a wide brown leather belt. He returned before Kirk holding the belt out to him eagerly with both hands. Kirk took it and pushed Spock back down.

The first hit came and Spock gasped to show his appreciation. Yes, the next few days were going to be paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/ivycross/media/manips/captainsbitch_zps1760f9bb.png.html)  
> 


End file.
